1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer having a wiper for wiping a nozzle face of a recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an inkjet printer having a wiper for wiping a nozzle face of a recording head is disclosed in JP-A-2000-103069. The inkjet printer is configured such that a carriage having the recording head reciprocates and such that a wiper is disposed at an arbitrary position along a moving path of the carriage. The wiper is displaced by a cam from a receded position where the wiper recedes from the recording head to a wiping position where the wiper is brought into contact with the recording head, to thus perform a wiping operation. When the carriage is at a maintenance position, the wiper is hooked by a latching section, thereby being held at the wiping position.
When a nozzle face of the recording head is wiped, the wiper held at the wiping position wipes off ink adhering to the recording head during the course of the carriage moving from the maintenance position to the wiper. Thereafter, when the carriage moves in reverse from above, to the maintenance position, the carriage abuts the wiper, thereby releasing the wiper from the latching section. Accordingly, restoration force of a spring urges the wiper to return from the wiping position to the receded position.